Dungeons, Dragons, and Yugi-oh
by Joey5
Summary: Yugi and gang is transported to the world of Dungeons + Dragons. Necessity produces a BIG change in Yugi. Light Romantic Yugi/Anzu themes here...well ok a lot of romance here. Give it a quick read! Please Read + Review! *Chapter "6" now up*
1. A New Adventure

Chapter 1: A New Adventure.  
  
Yugi and friends are at the game shop talking about their latest adventure. They just got back from the duelist kingdom where Yugi defeated Pegasus and saved the day.  
  
Joey: Man Yug, you really saved are butts back there thanks buddy.  
  
Tristan: Yeah man we sure had fun, even though we were scared as hell. Right Anzu(I'm keeping Anzu cause no one on the board refers to her as Tea)?  
  
Anzu: Yeah Yugi, you really came through. I have a question? Are you still scared of having another presence inside of you?  
  
Yugi: Nah, Yami and me are pretty cool.  
  
Anzu: Yami?  
  
Yugi: During the tourney we worked together to counteract Pegasus' eye.  
  
Anzu: Ummm does that mean you can summon him at well.  
  
Yugi: Well ummmm not exactly…he comes when needed.  
  
Joey: What kinda answer is that? Come on Yugi spit it out.  
  
(cool transformation music)  
  
Yami: I am the presence known as Yami Yugi. I can summon myself at will…sort of.  
  
Anzu: How do you look so different.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, you look much taller!  
  
Yami: Well I was much taller when I had a human form but this is the most I could alter this body.  
  
(ground shakes)  
  
Joey: What the?  
  
(ground goes at from under them as they are surrounded in a bluish-white light)  
  
Anzu: Ahhh what is this? Yugi! I'm scared.  
  
Yami: Don't worry Anzu, I sense no immediate danger ahead.  
  
Joey+Tristan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
(group falls in a forest in a hump. Anzu lands last on all 3)  
  
Tristan: Where are we?  
  
Joey: A forest, duh.  
  
Tristan: Well how'd we get here?  
  
Joey: How do you think?  
  
Tristan: grrrrrrrr  
  
Joey: grrrrrrrr  
  
Anzu: Boys stop that we have more important things like figuring out where the hell we are! Yugi, er Yami where are we?  
  
Yami: We appear to have slipped through a dimensional rift. I can't say how or why though.  
  
(suddenly a black-robed figure appears)  
  
Figure: Do not worry, I am Tim the sorcerer and have brought you here because you are needed. You have the great magical power needed to combat the great evil that faces our land. The great and powerful Terrasque has intruded on our lands and has successfully gathered an army of demons. Will you help us defeat this army? Don't answer now. I'll be in the town along this path to the left in the brightly colored building. I bid you welcome to our land, farewell.  
  
Joey: Oh great we have to stop real monsters. Let's get out of here while we still can.  
  
Yami: Did you notice that sorcerer disappear like that? This world seems to have lots of magic, magic that we ourselves may not realize we have.  
  
Anzu: If Yami believes it and that sorcerer guy believes in us we can do it.  
  
Tristan: Yeah Joey stop being a coward.  
  
Joey: You would said the same thing! Grrrrr  
  
Anzu: Let's get to town.  
  
(the group walks until they reach the town)  
  
The town they see consists of many dull brown buildings and one brightly colored building with girls in skimpy outfits dancing in front of it.  
  
Anzu: He's not in…that building is he?  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, errr I mean yes he is.  
  
Tristan: Indeed, we have no choice but to go in(nods head)  
  
Yami: They're right, Tim is surely in there.  
  
(the group goes to the brightly colored building and opens the door)  
  
Upon their entry they see a few dancers on stage entertaining their patrons. The black-robed figure is talking with about a dozen people when he announces: "There is the group I told you about." A crowd of people soon forms around the group. The group soon blurts out such things as "You're beauty compares to the gods", "you're like a delicate flower", and "c'mon baby lets go for a ride". The jumble of compliments both confuses Anzu and makes her face turn red. However the crowd soon goes limp and falls. A white-robed young man and a lightly armored young man with a sword are left standing.  
  
Tim: These are my sons, Skipper(points to white robe) and Kaiser(points to sword wielder).  
  
Both: Pleasure to meet you, Anzu  
  
(They both kiss a hand of Anzu)  
  
Anzu blushes.  
  
Tim: They will help you in your quest. This may surprise you but you are the key to saving this world. Your magic cards are much more magical than you realize. With a simple spell to activate you can bring them to life to help you. However there are some rules. Much like your Duel Monsters card game in your world you summon monsters and play magic and trap cards. However in this world it takes magic energy to summon monsters. Monsters with 4 stars will take only a few seconds to summon, however as you have more stars it takes longer to summon 5 stars is triple the time, 6 stars is triple that and so on. However if you sacrifice the monster it will only take the time IT was summoned to summon the next monster so if you sacrifice. You can only summon a monster for an hour, and you'll have to wait till the next day to use it. Remember this well. My sons will help you with your other needs. Goodbye.  
  
(Tim vanishes)  
  
Yami: Well I guess that settles it, we're off to stop the demons from taking this world. Now I'll return. Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What happened? Where am I?  
  
Joey: We're gonna stop demons using the heart of the cards.  
  
Yugi: OK, wow another tournament!  
  
Skipper: You could say that.  
  
Kaiser(thinking): They have no idea.  
  
Kaiser(thinking): Anzu will be mine, mark my words!  
  
Skipper(thinking): Anzu will mine, Kaiser I know your thinking of taking her, well it won't happen!  
  
Anzu: What are you 2 staring at me for?  
  
Kaiser: Ummm, just thinking that's all.  
  
Skipper: About Anzu…hmmm Kaiser  
  
Kaiser: Oh shut up, you're thinking the same thing!  
  
(Anzu dashes away blushing)  
  
Yugi: I wonder why Anzu's running ahead. She must be excited for adventure.  
  
Joey: Yeah! Let's go!  
  
Tristan: Let's do it!  
  
Kaiser: Let's do her! Errr….ummm it! Yeah it!  
  
Skipper: You dolt! You'll mess up everything!…I'd like to mess her up.  
  
Anzu: What was that?  
  
Skipper: Nothing?  
  
Kaiser: Who's the dolt now!  
  
As the group heads toward Mount Pyre what danger shall they face, how will they beats the dreaded demons of Mount Pyre, will Kaiser and Skipper score? All that more in the next chapter. 


	2. The Fighting Begins

Chapter 2: The Fighting begins.  
  
  
  
The group has finally reached Mount Pyre. Sounds of gurgling and hot liquid spewing forth can be heard. However the mountain is not the only thing undergoing these conditions.  
  
(Joey is seen throwing up)  
  
Tristan: Shouldn't have hit you so hard in the stomach.  
  
Joey: Ooh that's it! Flame Swords…  
  
(Yugi puts a hand on Joey)  
  
Yugi: Not yet. However that will come soon.  
  
Skipper: Sooner than you all think, Mount Pyre stands before you.  
  
All: Whoa!  
  
Kaiser: Don't be shy now! Let's go.  
  
(everyone climbs up the mountain path to where the path ends)  
  
Kaiser: ENERGY BLADE!  
  
(Kaiser's blade glows yellow and he cuts open the mountain revealing a passage)  
  
Skipper: Excellent work.  
  
(everyone else has their jaws drooping)  
  
Kaiser: Come now, your powers are much more extraordinary.  
  
(slowly the group follows them)  
  
Tristan: Hey I got an idea! Let's use our cards to see what's ahead of us!  
  
(holds out a card)I Call Futuristic Space Fighter Vic Viper! COME FORTH!  
  
The card glows with energy and from it spews forth the Vic Viper. Kaiser and Skipper examine it.  
  
Skipper: What interesting magic this is.  
  
Tristan: That's nothing! Vic Viper go ahead and tell us what you see.  
  
(Tristan is receiving a transmission from the Viper to the card)  
  
Viper: Reading nothing, wait getting an intense heat reading….ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Tristan: Viper!  
  
Yugi: The card's turned black inside and out!  
  
Joey: This is no joke…  
  
Anzu: Yeah….this is scary!  
  
Skipper: I'll protect you Anzu!  
  
Kaiser: As will I!  
  
Anzu: Thanks guys! You're the greatest.  
  
(Kaiser and Skipper blush)  
  
Joey: I got an idea! How about Flame Swordsman lead! He can absorb the fire.  
  
Yugi: Great strategy Joey!  
  
Joey: (pulls out a card) I call upon the Flame Swordsman! COME FORTH!  
  
The Flame Swordsman appears.  
  
FS: I will not fail you Joey.  
  
(Joey begins tearing up)  
  
Joey: Of course not, go show em Flame Swordsman, lead the way.  
  
(They walk until suddenly a wall of flame is shooting at them)  
  
Joey: Swordsman!  
  
(The Flame Swordsman makes a fire wall and funnels the incoming blast into his sword)  
  
(Joey sees the stats on his swordsman change)  
  
Joey: Unreal! My Flame Swordsman is now at 3000 atk power!  
  
Yugi: It's got to have a natural field power bonus from this Volcano plus that blast.  
  
Joey: Flame Swordsman use the Sword of battle now!  
  
FS: As you wish!  
  
(Flame Swordsman charges and destroys what generated the blast)  
  
The group approaches and sees the remains of the creature.  
  
Skipper: That was a Brass Dragon, Their tough, I can't believe that the Flame Swordsman did it!  
  
Joey: Believe Flame Swordsman is one of my best cards.  
  
FS: Thanks, Joey.  
  
Joey: No prob, I can't believe your real.  
  
FS: I'm here in the flesh.  
  
Tristan: Flame Swordsman, wow, ummm how'd you get to be…well a card.  
  
FS: I'll tell you when we get out of here, I only have a limited operation time.  
  
Yugi: Quite right. Let's go guys.  
  
(The group goes on until they enter a chamber)  
  
Kaiser: Stay back I smell something.  
  
Joey: Flame Swordsman do you sense anything?  
  
FS: No…wait DUCK!  
  
(a large orange-blue vulturish bird swoops down at them and barely misses them)  
  
Joey: Flame Swordsman, G…  
  
Yugi: No, Joey, this is a flying monster, your Flame Swordsman won't be able to hit it!  
  
Joey: Not if I use this trap card. Kunai with Chain COME FORTH and attach to Flame Swordsman!  
  
(a Kunai with Chain appears in Flame Swordsman's hand)  
  
Flame Swordsman throws the Kunai and uses it like a Grappling Hook to hook the monster. Flame Swordsman starts to climb the chain.  
  
Skipper: Recall that Swordsman! That is an Arrowhawk! It attacks with Electricity!  
  
Joey: Oh no! Flame Swordsman!  
  
Flame Swordsman is hit by an electricity attack conducted through the metal. Flame Swordsman releases his hold and falls to the ground motionless. His card turns black as he fades away.  
  
Joey: Damnit! You'll pay you stinking bird! I'll play this Dark Hole! You can't escape! DARK HOLE COME…  
  
(transformation music)  
  
(Yami punches Joey and takes the card away from him)  
  
Yami: Joey I know your upset but if you play that card we'd all be sucked in! Get a hold of yourself. I'll take it from here.  
  
Yami: Kuribo, COME FORTH! Multiply, ACTIVATE! Kuribo attack!  
  
(The Kuribo attack with the Arrowhawk dodging their every move, The Arrowhawk is killing Kuribo at an unbelievable rate but they are still multiplying…slowly.)  
  
Yami: Beaver Warrior, COME FORTH! (Beaver Warrior appears)  
  
Yami: Now I sacrifice this monster to summon, CURSE OF DRAGON! Come FORTH and attack!  
  
(Curse of Dragon appears and attacks with flame and scorches the Arrowhawk, and the Arrowhawk scorches the Curse of Dragon with electricity…meanwhile the Kuribo are multiplying)  
  
Joey: We've got em now!  
  
The CoD and Arrowhawk are evenly matched and just bash each other…but the Kuribo is wearing down the Arrowhawk ever more. The CoD is tired, while the arrowhawk is on its last leg. Just as the CoD is about the deliver what looks to be the final blow a Tornado of Water sweeps through the chamber running through the Kuribo and drowning the Curse of Dragon in itself. The Arrowhawk with the Kuribo now wet releases a massive electricity attack which jumps from Kuribo to Kuribo taking them all down in a shot(their multiplication clumped them together).  
  
Yami: Curse of Dragon! No!  
  
(The Water Tornado charges the group)  
  
Yami: Everyone run!  
  
It's too late however. The Water Tornado advances on them with a great fury sucking up Anzu and then joining up with the Arrowhawk. The limp form of CoD drops as his card turns black.  
  
Yami: You monster!  
  
Kaiser: I'll never forgive this!  
  
Skipper: You better give her back or you'll regret it!  
  
Joey: Anzu!  
  
Tristan: I'll get you monsters!  
  
Yami: I should have realized the risks!  
  
Yugi: I should have realized the danger!  
  
Yami: Why didn't I?  
  
Yugi: Why couldn't I?  
  
Yami: How could I let this happen, I'm not supposed to let this happen.  
  
Yugi: How could I let my friends down!  
  
(Everyone is looking at Yami/Yugi)  
  
Yami: It can't be!  
  
Yugi: I don't believe it.  
  
Yami: I  
  
Yugi: Can't  
  
Yami: Let  
  
Yugi: You  
  
Yami: Get  
  
Yugi: Away  
  
Yami: With  
  
Yugi: This!!!!!  
  
(new cool transformation sequence)  
  
Yami+Yugi(during sequence): ANZUUUUUU!  
  
We now see what appears to be an adult Yugi standing in Yugi's place. He's noticeably changed without question and looks very angry. The eye appears and has gotten noticably bigger.  
  
Adult Yugi: Get Ready to DUEL! 


	3. Yugi and Yami, Two Souls in One Body

Chapter 3: Yugi and Yami, Two Souls in One Body  
  
Tornado of Water: No one will be fighting. You will surrender and all of you will come with us or the girl will die. No one shall oppose the great Terrasque!  
  
Adult Yugi: I deny you your hostage! Shift Change, Activate!  
  
The card glows and Anzu is warped from inside the monster to beside adult Yugi.  
  
Anzu: Yugi? Is that…you?  
  
Adult Yugi: Yes, and no, I'll explain later, stand back.  
  
Tea steps behind Yugi as the Arrowhawk prepares to dive-bomb them.  
  
Tornado of Water: Arrowhawk, destroy them all!  
  
The Arrowhawk gets very close as Yugi puts down a card face down. Just before the imminent impact Yugi utters: "Trap Hole, Activate!" summoning a black hole(not that kind) in front of them. The Arrowhawk has no time to dodge the hole and flies in never to return. The hole closes and the Trap Hole card turns black.  
  
Tornado of Water: What trickery is this?  
  
Adult Yugi: The heart of the cards. My tricks end here. The only thing left is your destruction.  
  
Tornado of Water: I cannot be destroyed. I am water. How can you destroy water? If you chill me, I'll be ice, if you heat me I'll be the wind, if you stab or bash me I will not be harmed. I cannot be stopped!  
  
Adult Yugi: Stopping you will be simple enough!  
  
Adult Yugi pulls out a card and says: "Swords of Revealing Light, ACTIVATE! A few hundred swords leap from the card and form an airtight seal around the Water Tornado surrounding it from all sides, including the top and bottom.  
  
Adult Yugi: You are stopped for 3 minutes. Quite, easily I might add.  
  
Tornado of Water: Big deal when the 3 minutes expire I will crush you.  
  
Adult Yugi: Is everyone, ok?  
  
Joey: What happened? You've aged!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, Yug you ok?  
  
Anzu: Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing?  
  
(a few feet away crying)  
  
Skipper: I wanted to help!  
  
Kaiser: Yeah, me too! I wanted to help rescue Anzu! Dang that cool guy, Yugi. At least Anzu's safe.  
  
Skipper: She looks so cute just after being rescued?  
  
Kaiser(smacking Skipper): Shut up, numbskull. Let's see what's goin' on.  
  
They walk over to the group and listen in.  
  
Adult Yugi: Let's say I'm the guardian of Earth.  
  
(flashback to Ancient Egypt)  
  
Adult Yugi: You may already know this but 5000 years ago the Egyptians played a game similar to Duel Monsters. However these monsters like in this world really did come to life. However these duels were in the shadow realms. However the duels threatened the survival of the world. I was appointed to defend the world against armageddon. After I saved the world, I sealed the magic in the Millenium Items and myself in the Millenium Puzzle. Each generation there would be a destined person who I if the need arised would release me from my prison and allow me to save the world once more. However if the need were even more dire, this person and me would work together. What you see is the pharaoh of Egypt and Yugi Moto as one. Our very souls, our very being are one. I am neither Pharaoh nor Yugi but the one who is fated to save Earth. For simplicity you may call me Yugi- oh(Yugi-oah).  
  
Yugi-oh: Now I must take care of this, stand back.  
  
(Yugi's hair now glows in the same fashion as the eye)  
  
The swords disappear as Yugi-oh spreads his arms and yells: "PUNISHMENT: Ultimate End!" Yugi's body glows with energy and releases it in a wave, which hits the water tornado, and when the dust settles there is no trace of it.  
  
(Yugi-oh turns to Anzu)  
  
Yugi-oh: Anzu I couldn't have done this without you. This situation may confuse you but I know you'll understand this in time. I just wanted to let you know one last thing.  
  
(Yugi pulls Anzu close and kisses her softly for a brief moment then pulls away)  
  
Yugi-oh: I love you. Good-bye.  
  
(Yugi returns to normal size and collapses)  
  
Anzu: Yugi…..I….  
  
Kaiser(whisper): Man that suave devil! Puttin moves on my Anzu!  
  
Skipper(whisper): Ahh Shadup, he'd kick your ass.  
  
Kaiser(sighing): Yeah….well I'll never give up until well….a really long time!  
  
Skipper(whisper): Way to put it…I guess.  
  
(Anzu sits down and props Yugi up next to her)  
  
Anzu(whispered): I love you too Yugi…  
  
Anzu(thinking): …even if you aren't as tall as the others.  
  
Anzu picks Yugi up and smiles.  
  
Anzu: Joey take Yugi for me, will you.  
  
(Anzu starts to hand Yugi to Joey)  
  
Kaiser: I'll carry him for ya!  
  
(Kaiser rushes over)  
  
Anzu: Yeah you are stronger than Joey here.  
  
Joey: Hey! Well…I suppose you are.  
  
Tristan: Dude, you're really weak, I always beat ya in a fight!  
  
(Kaiser blushes)  
  
(Kaiser props Yugi up on his shoulders)  
  
Kaiser(thinking): Alright, chicks dig strong men!  
  
Anzu: Well let's go guys, exit is this way.  
  
The group finally leaves Mt. Pyre and now is traveling to the mountain town of Zanard. Little do they know someone is watching them.  
  
Unknown Person: What interesting and powerful people these are. I never thought a simple wish could change fate so much. Well, I must do something about this. I, Arcadia, Goddess of Fate shall deal with them. And if need be (she brings her sharp-looking scythe(which resembles the Grim Reaper's) in front of her)…I'll deal with them. 


	4. Ultimate Courage! To Defy Fate!

Chapter 4: Ultimate Courage! To Defy Fate!  
  
Yugi and gang are walking the forested path to Zanard. Yugi is still unconscious from his battle, but not for long as he has much more to face.  
  
"Man, was that some battle," remarked Joey.  
  
"Yeah it was, but it shows ya that Yugi is unbeatable aye guys," commented Tristan.  
  
"YEAH! Go Yugi!," exclaimed Skipper and Kaiser.  
  
Anzu merely nodded her head. Anzu couldn't stop thinking about what happened in Mt. Pyre.  
  
::::::flashback:::::::  
  
Yugi-oh turns to Anzu and says, "Anzu I couldn't have done this without you. This situation may confuse you but I know you'll understand this in time. I just wanted to let you know one last thing."  
  
Yugi-oh pulls Anzu close and kisses her softly. Anzu feels the warmth and tenderness of the kiss and time seems to freeze. She is speechless for this eternity which only lasts but a moment. However time continues as Yugi-oh breaks the kiss to say, "I love you. Good-bye" before soon collapsing and returning to the normal Yugi she knew and loved.  
  
::::::end flashback::::::  
  
But that was the problem. Who did she love exactly and how? Inside Yugi were three different people. Yugi who was her best friend and she cared for deeply. Yami who rarely appeared and rarely showed feeling but had rescued her like a knight in shining armor a few months back from a gym teacher who would have done unthinkable things to her, but since then hadn't uttered a word to her. Back then she didn't even know there WAS a Yami Yugi. Now with this new Yugi-oh personality popping into the mix she didn't know what to think. She loved Yugi but who was Yugi? Who did she love? Would Yugi change again into something completely different? Why now of all places, in a strange parallel dimension, did Yugi have to go out and show his feelings. Why this veil of confusion? When she first met Yugi, he seemed like the simplest guy in the world. Ever since Yugi got the Millenium Puzzle it seemed that Yugi went under a drastic transformation, not just into Yami, but himself as well. Anzu just didn't know what to think anymore. Anzu's eyes started to droop slightly as a small frown appeared on her face.  
  
Joey noticing this asked, "You ok, Anzu?"  
  
Anzu suddenly perked up and said, "Oh it's nothing" and gave Joey a smile.  
  
Joey relieved said, "That's my Anzu, everything'll work out. You'll see."  
  
Meanwhile...a few hundred feet ahead of them.  
  
With a smirk Arcadia whispers, "Prepare yourself Yugi. May I smile upon thee." (May fate smile upon thee, but with her being fate, get it, lol)  
  
Oblivious to her presence the group continued on, unknowing of what was lying in wait. In a flash a blackness swirled around them, seeming to want to whisk them skyward like a tornado. The blackness slowed and stopped in front of them. Arcadia was adorned in a large black robe which veiled her feminity along with anything else she might be while her hood shaded her rather pretty face. However to the group she did not look very pretty, menacing, would be a much better description. Joey in particular having seen the Reaper of the Cards up close was particularly frightened. Arcadia looked almost dead on the Grim Reaper. Joey could not help but faint in pure terror. Skipper and Kaiser assumed battle stances thinking this would be their chance to convince Anzu of their worthiness. Tristan swiped Joey's deck with a smirk as Joey was completely unconscious.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this real quick," said Tristan. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" he asked.  
  
In a deep voice Arcadia spoke, "You have defied my will by your mere existence. You shall explain yourselves immediately or face my wrath."  
  
Tristan feeling cocky spoke up, "We are here to save the world from the great and powerful Terrasque. We have these (holding up Joey's deck) magic cards to aid us in our quest."  
  
Arcadia was not amused. "Do you really think YOU can save the world. If you can pass my test I will spare your life, if you lose you will forfeit your life. If you run, I shall kill everyone here," she said.  
  
Skipper and Kaiser were about to spoke before they realized they couldn't do anything at all. A strong wind that blew by simply knocked them down and before they knew it they weren't conscious. The wind as fate would have it was wearing a large black robe.  
  
Tristan was angered by her actions and decided to act. "I play the RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"  
  
The card glowed…and glowed…but nothing happened. Fate merely smiled at Tristan and bided her time and three minutes later the mighty dragon was summoned. Fate felt like being ironic today and summoned a black dragon with red eyes. Tristan attacked with his dragon but to no effect.  
  
"Just because something looks like something doesn't mean it IS that something. You lose," said Arcadia as fate's dragon summoned thousands of tiny insects to swarm over the other dragon giving Tristan's dragon an extremely painful change to blackness. The card turned the same color as Fate's robe and heart.  
  
Tristan had only time to utter a couple curses as the opposing dragon roared sending Tristan and Tea flying. Tristan slammed into a tree and was promptly knocked out. Anzu got off more easily as she flew through a thorn bush, being lucky not have any thorns stuck in her, however she soon noticed a slight trickle of blood running down her leg.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Anzu screamed in pain and fear.  
  
Little did she know her scream would help to alleviate both, as Yugi began to stir. Yugi slowly got up and as he saw Anzu bleeding and the dragon creeping ever closer to her he became filled with rage. Yugi's hair started to glow before turning into Yami. The glowing traveled down from his hair to form into a very large eye in the middle of his forehead. The eye emitted a bright light and remained just as strong. The dragon was unmoving as were the insects under its control.  
  
"What power," said Arcadia. "You have more than passed my tests. You may continue on your way."  
  
Yami was too enraged to let things just be. He wanted revenge. "This….was…a…test? You knock out and injure my friends and YOU CALL IT A TEST!?" Yugi was now shouting. "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! ULTIMATE……  
  
Arcadia removed her hood revealing a very pretty face and a very pretty smile.  
  
During this moment time slowed down for the three (Yugi, Yami, and Arcadia) as Yugi became aware of what Yami was doing. Yugi protested but Yami was not to be denied.  
  
ANNIHIL……  
  
Yugi renewed his attack. Arcadia was still ever smiling. However Yami won out.  
  
ATION!…..  
  
A beam of magic power was shot at Arcadia. She no longer was smiling, instead was surprised and fearful as she could not determine what effect the attack would have on her. She attempted to dodge but found herself unable to move. Yugi now grappled with Yami in his mind. With Yami's concentration on the beam Yugi successfully gained a foothold in his mind. With both personalities trying to fit into one mind (think of it being 2 people trying to sit fully in a single chair) both did the only thing they could to both gain full access to the mind. Yugi's hair glowed, Yugi grew, and with the growth the beam was curving off target, and before it even could graze Arcadia it simply disappeared. Arcadia was noticeably relieved and smiled at the new person before her.  
  
"Interesting, he's much more powerful than I could have ever imagined," Arcadia thought. Arcadia smiled at Yugi-oh and he smiled back. "Farewell, may we never need to cross each others path again," said Arcadia as she disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
  
Anzu was speechless at what had transpired. Yami had just saved her like the knight she remembered, but then he had to go and almost kill. Yugi wasn't a killer, but Yami…  
  
:::flashback::::  
  
Anzu remembered when Yami dueled Kaiba at Pegasus' castle. She remembered when Kaiba had threatened to jump were he to lose.  
  
"Celtic Guardian, attack!" said Yami  
  
"No! Yugi this isn't like you," said Anzu  
  
"Stop!" said Yugi  
  
(Note: I know I'm getting this a little wrong but you get the idea)  
  
The attack stopped but only because of her and Yugi working together to stop Yami from going through with his intentions.  
  
::::end flashback::::  
  
Yami would do…anything…for her, for anyone, even kill to do it. This frightened her deeply. When she first met Yugi she remembered the little kid who wouldn't hurt a fly. However Yami was different. Yugi-oh noticed Anzu was upset and walked over to her, picking up a bandage from the group's backpack and proceeding to bandage her wound while asking, "Are you alright." Anzu was more confused than ever. However with him, she felt safe which was a little confusing in itself.  
  
"I'm fine now, thanks to you. But I'm afraid…of what Yami is doing, or will do. I don't want to believe that he's a killer!" Anzu tearfully said. Anzu cried in Yugi-oh's shoulder for a good half a minute.  
  
"Yami only does what he believes is necessary. He loves you dearly. He doesn't take pleasure in killing, he doesn't want to kill but sometimes an enemy will give you no choice," Yugi-oh explained. "Yami was caught up in a rage just now. He couldn't control himself." "Like against Kaiba," Anzu stammered out.  
  
"No…you may disagree but hear out his viewpoint. Kaiba had lost and couldn't accept it. So he decided to do the only thing he could think of to win. Yami viewed this as no more than a toddler holding his breath to get his way. That's all that Kaiba did. He threw a noiseless tantrum. If Yami had gone through with the attack it would be Kaiba killing himself, not Yami that killed him. Kaiba made the choice and should have to bear the responsibility. Yugi's grandpa is Yami's grandpa too. He couldn't let a toddler stand between saving him. I hope this shed's some light on the subject. Yami cares about you just as much as Yugi. I know because I care about you deeply," explained Yugi-oh as he embraced Anzu.  
  
Anzu felt very secure and content and Yugi-oh's gesture and words. "Thank you, I think I understand Yami a bit better. Both of you are compassionate but in different ways. That makes you compassionate in…every way…doesn't it."  
  
Yugi-oh frowned and sighed. "I should not even be here. I suppose what I have could be called true compassion but it shouldn't happen now. Yugi and Yami will rub off on each other in such a way that they will create what I am in the future. However since I am here a little early I might as well enjoy it," said Yugi chuckling. "Just keep in mind that both of them love you deeply, and I love you. But do you love us, do you love me? That is their question, that is my question. I hope I did not…offend you earlier.  
  
"No you didn't offend me earlier. That kiss was something wonderful, and yes I do love you, and them. It confuses me to no end just what you are but I'd love to discover it," said Anzu with a wide smile.  
  
"In that case I think I'll leave you to them. Don't worry I will always be with you, through them. I hope I am never needed again, however I wouldn't mind it too much seeing your pretty face," said Yugi-oh with tears in his eyes.  
  
Anzu inched closer to Yugi-oh and with her fingers dried his tears and pressed her lips against his. Yugi-oh would never forget this moment. This proof of Anzu's love for him. Yugi-oh could not let such a moment be forgotten, one with such tenderness and warmth so he stored it away in the depths of Yugi's mind. When the time was right they would find out the truth. Perhaps they would be glad that he had done the work for them. The kiss lasted a long time, time seemed to neither move nor stop during it, instead they were lost in each other. Both were emotionally drained from their respective ideals and slowly lost themselves in sleep. The moment when the kiss ended, and sleep began they would not remember. All they would know is that both of them experienced an intense moment…too real to be a dream. One would not remember at all until the day when all would become clear.  
  
When the rest of the group awoke, they could not help but see Anzu and Yugi asleep on each other. Joey and Tristan smiled, while Kaiser and Skipper sighed. Joey and Tristan scooped up Anzu and Yugi respectively as they walked into the town of Zanard. Kaiser and Skipper bought rooms at an inn. They laid Yugi and Anzu in one of the rooms and closed the door letting them enjoy their dreams.  
  
-Fin Chapter 4  
  
What fearsome villains shall the group face now? Shall Yugi-oh ever make a reappearance? Will Yugi or Yami figure out what the hell Yugi-oh is and what he's done? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Dungeons, Dragons, and Yugi-oh. Don't forget to review, I stayed up through the night to finish this. 


	5. The Evil Scheme! A New Band of Heroes is...

Well people, big changes. Though you may not notice the characters Skipper and Kaiser are based on real people. However since they haven't done anything important and the people they're based on haven't replied lately I'm taking offers for new D+D characters. If you play D+D gimme a character, if you don't think of something you'd like to be. If you didn't notice this is an Alternate Universe fic. The Yugi death beam gives it away. Oh yeah if you didn't notice…this is a plot to gain reviews. Since all the ones lately have been insanely positive I don't think the readers will mind reviewing. So just in a review of my fic say what you want to be(or just say you want in and I'll make a character for you) and give your e-mail and I'll try to accommodate you. This is limited to the next 5 reviewers who indicate they want in. And in any case keep reviewing. It's pretty weird getting reviews so spaced out. What I think is happening is that not many people read my story but those who do really like it. So if you haven't reviewed, review and get in the story, if you've already reviewed review again. Heheh, I'm evil. In any case I need at least 3 more reviews(that would put me up to 10) before I get to the REAL Chapter 5. Saving the world and scoring with the girl at the same time. Yugi is so the dog! Heheh. Don't forget REVIEW! And always remember for really, really cheap review grabbing tactics look here. Till next chapter, have a nice day.  
  
What is Dungeons and Dragons?  
  
Someone wanted to know so I will explain. Dungeons and Dragons is a role- playing game where people role-play a character they design themselves. You can be a wizard or a warrior or something in between. This is a medieval setting with magic involved. Magic here can get so powerful that reality is altered. (Yugi is such a thing that alters their reality!) In any case you basically act out the role of your character. The main thing that the world of D+D offers is big powerful monsters, magic, and lots of natural settings like forests, caves, volcanoes, bottomless pits, etc.  
  
Note: I originally had the script format cause I was lazy, now I'm putting a bit more effort into the chapters and hopefully it shows. Even though it says it previously I will only now being accepting 1 character….and if the 10th reviewer doesn't want to be a character in the story then no one will. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter immensely…when it gets posted. The evil scheme is still in affect so if you want to the next chapter 1 more review is all that's needed. 


	6. Some Things Come, Others Go

Note: We'll yay, 11 reviews so far. That means you get this chapter. This chapter shall further cement that this is an AU. However it is perfectly acceptable in the D+D universe. Thanks to the wish spell ANYTHING can happen in that universe. The only real restriction to it is that you can't kill with it, and you can't use it on real powerful people. Simple. There will be no more bit characters for a while as this one is gold.  
  
Chapter 5: Some Things Come, Others Go  
  
Yugi and Anzu are still asleep in their beds when someone barging into their room unannounced awakens them.  
  
"Wake up! Skipper and Kaiser are missing!" said Joey frantically.  
  
"They didn't leave a note or anything," said Tristan who stood beside him.  
  
"Mmmmm I'm sure they're alright," said Yugi sleepily. He soon thought, "Why is Anzu here too?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we should look for them," said Anzu as she got out of bed.  
  
Yugi and Anzu both got their bearings and the group stepped out of the room. Before they could take another step a familiar figure appeared before them in a flash.  
  
"Hello," said Tim the sorcerer.  
  
"Hi," responded everyone.  
  
"My sons are not missing they are merely downstairs making fools of themselves. I must apologize for their behavior. They have not been the help I thought they would be. I would punish them, but fate appears to have done my job. Follow me," said Tim as he lead them out of the inn and to a building that said "Bjorn's Eatery".  
  
As the group entered the establishment they could see a sign saying "We are sorry but due to a private party ordering a large quantity of food only drinks and dessert will be available for purchase during this time. Please bear with us during this period." in front of them. They noticed Skipper and Kaiser at a large table with a LOT of food. Various dishes were displayed around the tables. Meats, Baked Goods, a couple pots of soup, a large bowl of salad, and multiple entrees could be seen rapidly disappearing. The other person at the table handed them a piece of paper. She was the one who was eating. She was a black hole; every food that came into her gravity seemed to disappear into her mouth. If you could look away from her face you'd notice she was extremely attractive. She was very tall. Even sitting down she was taller than Kaiser who was about 6 feet tall himself. She had a slim frame which had lots of muscle, evidenced by her "six-pack". She didn't look overly muscled however as her muscles were very, very dense. However the gi she wore revealed next to nothing. Despite the gi she seemed very good looking. Eventually all the food disappeared and her face became visible. She had a pretty face and long black hair that was in shoulder length ponytail. She had a big smile on her face and patted her belly contently. That apparently was the signal for the sign to be taken down as business as normal resumed. Tim led the group to the woman's (large) table and they joined her, Skipper, and Kaiser.  
  
"Hi Anzu," said Skipper and Kaiser in unison. "This is Jhessail Dreamsaiyan, we just met her today and decided to treat her to breakfast," said Kaiser.  
  
Just then a man walked to over to them and handed Kaiser a bill and said "Your bill, sir. Have a nice day."  
  
Kaiser looked at the bill and shouted "620 pieces of silver! I don't have that much!" The man heard this and stated "perhaps you and your friend would like to work off your debt." Kaiser and Skipper then frantically searched their pockets and found 33 gold pieces (a gold piece is worth 10 silver). The man took the money and said, "Well, now you only have to work two weeks. Put this on." throwing them aprons. Skipper turned to Tim and said, "Can you loan us 29 gold, dad…please?" Tim only shook his head and led them to the kitchen. After Tim and his sons were gone Anzu broke the brief silence.  
  
"Hi I'm Anzu. This is (pointing to each) Yugi, Joey, and Tristan," said Anzu.  
  
"Hi Anzu, that's my name but you can call me Jessy for short," said Jessy.  
  
"So why didn't you help pay for all the food you ate? It seems wrong to eat that much and not help out a little, even if they did say they were going to treat you," said Joey.  
  
"Well, I told them I could eat A LOT and I warned them unless they were very rich they couldn't afford to take me out, but they persisted. Plus they signed this," she said showing them a copy of the paper she gave to the waiter. (It read: The undersigned shall pay for all food Jhessail Dreamsaiyan eats at Bjorn's Eatery for June 10th.)  
  
"That explains them but how can you eat that much? You must have eaten 100lbs of food!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
Jessy sighed and said "I better tell my story to you all."  
  
---------Flashback to 20 years earlier (Jessy is the narrator)-----------  
  
My parents say they wished on a shooting star that the monkey child of legend would save them. They said that the star changed from its course and landed before them.  
  
Man: Look a shooting star!  
  
Elder: Quick, our salvation!  
  
Woman: Right…..(recites an unintelligible phrase) Shooting Star! Bring us our salvation!  
  
Elder: Everyone assume the sacred position!  
  
My parents said the village held up their arms and the shooting star was brought to them through their sheer will.  
  
Villager: What is it??  
  
Elder: A metal pod. Odd, the legend did not mention this.  
  
When I showed the "sign" they took it as a blessing.  
  
Man: Look a small child!  
  
Woman: It's only a baby!  
  
Villager: It has the tail of legend! It is the monkey child of legend, the saiyan!  
  
Elder: It is the saiyan, we are truly blessed. As village chief I assign you(points to man and woman) the task of caring for the child as if it were your own. We're counting on you! Do not disappoint the village!  
  
Man & Woman: Yes, chief!  
  
They surnamed me dreamsaiyan because I was a dream come true to them and a saiyan as the called it. My mother named me Jhessail as a first name. As I grew, I showed tremendous fighting power….however when I was 4 something unfortunate happened. I woke up in the middle of the night having to pee. A villager was assigned to make sure nothing happened to me. However something did.  
  
Villager: You can go over there. Be careful of wild beasts!  
  
Little Jessy: I'll be careful.  
  
After I was done I looked up at the sky. The moon was full.  
  
Villager: Is everything ok? AHHHH! Monster! Everyone get up! There's a monster here! AHHH! (crunch)  
  
They say the monster went on a rampage stepping on buildings, killing innocents. They sent in a warrior after warrior to defeat the beast, but the monster killed them all.  
  
(vision of a giant ape(20m tall) kicking and smashing the tiny village warriors)  
  
They say they were lucky because of my dad. As the warriors sacrificed themselves, he swung his sword at the beast. The beast dodged the strike but its tail was long and it couldn't move it fast enough. The beast's tail was cut off and it shrunk in size and shed its hair…to reveal ME.  
  
(beast is shrinking)  
  
Father: What is this! This is my daughter! She would never do something like this!  
  
(the villagers whisper gibberish and are clearly shocked)  
  
Elder: Clearly this is due to her tail. She must never be allowed to have one, or else she do this again.  
  
Woman: But then she won't be a monkey child! Our salvation will be lost!  
  
Elder: The risks are too great. Cut off her tail!  
  
My tail was cut off to prevent the beast from reappearing. However the village still had a problem. They had to find an alternate source of power for me. As my tail was cut off they noticed my fighting skills diminish greatly.  
  
Villager: She is weak now, she can barely beat our best fighters. We have no chance versus the Terrasque at this rate!  
  
Villager #2: Something must be done, elder!  
  
Elder: Agreed. I only see one solution! Call in the village elder!  
  
And so a shaman was brought in to see if he could bring back my fighting powers.  
  
Shaman: Sit down child.  
  
He summoned an energy I had never seen before. He glowed red and soon so did I. He formed his energy into a cylinder and it materialized into a solid, thin cylinder. He explained what he just did.  
  
Shaman: I have just given you two special powers. The first the power of Kaioken. Your strength, and speed shall be increased but only for a few minutes. Afterwards you will become very tired and will be weaker than before. The second is this Power Pole. It can extend any distance and is unbreakable. As a bonus I have made your bones lighter, and stronger so you can now go much faster.  
  
Jessy: Wow…are you sure I can handle this. I'm not that good a fighter. How can I beat the Terrasque? I'm only a kid.  
  
Shaman: You are a very skilled fighter. In you, you have the special power to become more powerful after each fight. Don't you notice that our warriors are seeming to become weaker and weaker. They are not getting weaker, you are getting stronger. Even though you don't realize it, when you heal from battle you get stronger. I can sense that you have unlimited potential. You are our hope!  
  
Jessy: Really? Then I guess I'll go out and find strong people to fight to improve.  
  
Elder: Not yet, when your 18 you can go out into the world. Until then we need you here. Your body is not the only thing that needs training.  
  
Jessy: I guess. Can I go see my mom and dad now.  
  
Elder: Yes Child.  
  
I remembered to always cut off my tail when it grew back. It did this multiple times. When I finally did turn 18 I went out into the world a capable person. I have gotten a lot stronger since then. I'm stronger than most people, much faster than most, but I have yet to defeat the Terrasque that plagues are land. Once I do that I can go home again.  
  
--------End Flashback-----  
  
"Wow, that was quite the story," said Yugi. "Maybe we can help each other out. We seek the Terrasque as well. Since our companions have to stay here 2 weeks maybe you can come with us."  
  
"She'll come with you," said Tim coming from the kitchen. "I brought her here for that purpose. She will aid you in your quest and will be more help than those bumbling idiots!"  
  
"That's great, You're part of the group now Jessy!" exclaimed Anzu.  
  
Jessy blushed and said "Thanks."  
  
"Well we might as well go," said Yugi before he heard his tummy rumble.  
  
"On second thought, let's get breakfast. Anyone have money?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'll pay for everyone here, save Jessy who's already eaten," said Tim.  
  
Tristan called the waiter and they told their adventures to Jessy. Meanwhile in Mt. Gagazet, 10 miles north of Zanard…  
  
Unknown: Arghhh! How could anything defeat my water tornado! It had no weakness! This Yugi must pay!  
  
We see a very large White Dragon, who was and still is grumbling.  
  
"Snithe! Get in here!" the dragon commanded.  
  
A large ogre-like creature wielding a giant club steps forth.  
  
"You will take your forces to Zanard and capture Yugi. He will be the one who has magic cards which summon various creatures to aid him. Do not fail me. If you do, you shall regret it. Once you are done, torch the town. I will give you this orb that will teleport you back to me once you have Yugi in your possession," said the dragon.  
  
"Yessir," said Snithe as he walked off.  
  
"Yes…once I have Yugi under my control…I won't have to work for the Terrasque anymore, I will be even stronger than the great Terrasque and I will be the sole ruler of the universe! MWHAHAHA!" thought the dragon.  
  
Back at the restaurant…..  
  
"Mmmmmm that was delicious," said Joey.  
  
"I concur. I haven't eaten that well in ages," said Tristan.  
  
"Fascinating story you all have. You're very strong indeed. No one has ever survived against the water tornado. Even I did not go there because a very strong magic was needed to kill the tornado which you obviously had. I think we'll make a great team," said Jessy.  
  
"Let's go everyone, might as well head out," said Yugi.  
  
The group left the eatery with full stomachs. However they were not alone in their satisfaction.  
  
"Groups A and B, cover the east part of town, D to the north," said Snithe. "I won't fail you," he thought.  
  
The army of hundreds and hundreds of creatures surrounded Zanard but remained hidden in the bushes and behind trees. They did not leave a single area unguarded.  
  
"Let's go this way guys," said Jessy. "Kintoun!" she shouted.  
  
A yellow cloud swooped down from the sky, carrying Jessy's power pole.  
  
"Woah! That's awesome!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"This is just my mode of transportation," said Jessy. "You have to be pure of heart to ride it though, however even if you all were it wouldn't fit everyone."  
  
"That's ok, we have our own transportation," Yugi said. "Curse of Dragon! COME FORTH!" shouted Yugi as he pulled out the appropriate card.  
  
The card glowed and a yellow dragon appeared before them. The group save Jessy mounted the beast and followed Jessy and her cloud. Little did they know they were heading straight at Snithe and his main contingent.  
  
----Fin Chapter 5  
  
We'll hope you liked this chapter. I know I had a brief return to the old format in the flashback but I was in a rush. Hopefully the new saiyan character shall be accepted. If not, too bad for you cause its my story. If your curious right now, she's about as strong and fast as Goku was at the 21st Tenkai-ichi Budokai. Hopefully you can hold out for the invasion. A lot of crazy stuff will happen. Stay tuned and REVIEW. If you have complaints voice them. If not, expand my ego so more. If you want to chat StrykerA5 is my AIM name. 


End file.
